Sesshōmaru's mother
|name= |image name=Sesshomaru's mother.png |kanji= |romaji= |literal meaning= |viz manga= |english tv= |birth= |age= |status= |species=Inu daiyōkai |gender=Female |height=5'3"Based on Sesshōmaru's height |weight= |eyes=Gold |hair=White |skin= |family=*Sesshōmaru *Inu no Taishō *Inuyasha |weapons=Meidō Stone |abilities=Shapeshifting |occupation= |team= |affiliation=Inu yōkai |anime debut=9 |final act=Yes |manga=466 |japanese voice= |english voice= |imagecat=Images of Sesshōmaru's mother }} was an inu daiyōkai and former lover to the Inu no Taishō, who fathered her son, Sesshōmaru. Able to transform into a massive dog, she spent most of her time in humanoid form. She held the Meidō stone, which was given to her by the Inu no Taishō. He instructed her that should Sesshōmaru ever approach her seeking information about the Sword, Tenseiga, she should use the Meidō stone to test his abilities and not feel fear nor sadness if it put their son's life in danger. Personality In demeanor, she seemed similar to Sesshōmaru, albeit with a certain playfulness, and probably influenced his initial attitude toward humans. After she observed Rin and Kohaku following Sesshōmaru, she inquired casually if he was planning to eat them. Observing Sesshōmaru's trial after activating the Meidō Stone, she seemed at best only casually concerned about the possibility of his death, and after he refused the escape route that she offered, she seemed mildly offended, and complained that, unlike his father, he "completely lacks any charm." However, she did feel concern for her son's well-being, as seen when she brought Rin back to life by using the Meidō Stone after witnessing his reaction to her death, and later when she questioned Jaken on whether or not Sesshōmaru was happy now that Rin was brought back. Although she was a daiyōkai, she was shown to have a good heart, and chided Sesshōmaru for seeking to perfect the Tenseiga as a weapon of destruction rather than a weapon of healing. She also lectured him about the qualities of the wielder of the Tenseiga, and emphasized the need for compassion, love, and a pure heart. This could mean that she beared no ill-grudge toward her deceased mate; rather, she still nursed deep feelings toward him. She also lived in a large castle in the sky. Physical description Outfit She wore a purple and white kimono with green and yellow butterfly designs on it, and wore a dark blue outer wrap that had a fur pelt, which wrapped around her chest. At the end of her outer wrap, there also was another fur pelt. In addition, she wore a light blue necklace with an amulet of the Meidō Stone. Powers & Abilities *'Dogform': Like her son and deceased lover, she was able to transform into a huge dog which gave her an incredible increase in strength considering her size. In this form, she could fly. ]] *'Meidō Stone': With the stone, she was able to open and close portals to Hell itself. She was also able to summon creatures from Hell to do her bidding. Furthermore, she's able to snatch souls from Hell to revive someone as seen when she revived Rin. *'Wisdom:' She understood that death was not something that could be easily overcome or controlled by one's whim. By showing him that death was immutable, she helped Sesshōmaru understand the value of life and sacrifice. This was an important lesson for Sesshōmaru who had always little valued the lives of others and, upon obtaining the sword, Tenseiga, assumed that he could conquer death itself. In showing him that life was fragile and that those that he cared for needed to be protected, his mother helped him take the final step in his maturation; a prerequisite for him to become a great demon on his own, and obtain the sword, Bakusaiga Relationships ;Inu no Taishō She was the first partner of the Great Dog Demon. Not much was known about their relationship beyond the fact that they had Sesshōmaru together before he met Izayoi. It could be indicated that she still did love her former mate deeply and still thought highly of him as she mentioned him quite a few times when Sesshōmaru's group met her and seemed to value the lessons that he had left her to teach to their son. ;Sesshōmaru She was the demon who gave birth to him and eventually taught him about the value of life. She was shown to be quite the authority figure and was not afraid to scold him if she felt that he acted childish and too full of pride without regard to respecting life itself. Despite her harsh nature toward him, she truly did love her son and wanted what was best for him. This act was shown when she resurrected Rin a second time to make Sesshōmaru happy. Trivia *Although Rumiko Takahashi never officially gave Sesshōmaru's mother a name (Jaken referred to her respectfully as "Gobodō-sama" (御母堂様), translated as "Lady Mother" in the English dub), some English-speaking fans had nicknamed her "Inukimi," which, if represented by the characters "犬" & "王", means "dog ruler" or "dog monarch." *Her seiyū voiced Ayako in ''Maison Ikkoku '' Notes de:Inu no Kami es:Madre de Sesshomaru ms:Ibu Sesshomaru vi:Mẹ của Sesshomaru zh:杀生丸之母 Category:Daiyōkai Category:Individuals from the feudal era Category:Female Category:Individuals Category:Parents